STARS' New Member
by SuperDX96
Summary: This is a little fan fiction I decided to write about Jill joining the RPD's STARS team. This is all about Jill and from Jill's perspective (mostly). If you were looking for zombie guts and gore this is the wrong place. This is the STARS adventures before all that stuff goes down and how the team's relationship builds over time.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman of 23 years was flying into Raccoon City, Pennsylvania. She is 5ft 5 at 111 pounds. She had a short bob brunette haircut and blue eyes. Her name was Jill Valentine and she was on a plane to Raccoon, because she had just accepted a job offer from their police force, the RPD. Prior to this she had been apart of the government's Delta Force as their bombs expert. You may be thinking isn't she a bit young to be an explosives expert? Well Jill knew that she wanted to be apart of the force right out of high school, wanting to be able to protect people. She was in Delta Force for a few years, but she decided it just wasn't for her; she wanted to take a more personal role in protecting others. Then, one day she received a phone call that a position of the Raccoon's division of STARS, a special elite police force, was in need of a person of her skills. Jill had many useful skills for a Special Forces team. In addition to her skills in explosives, she is also a master of lock picking; you could call her the master of unlocking. She was skilled in the use of firearms and melee weapons, she was good with hand-to-hand and a skilled swimmer. Jill was excited for her new job and new town.

Jill's plane touched down at around 3:00 pm, Jill was currently wearing a fancy long blue dress and black heels, as she was going to have an interview with the captain of the STARS and get to meet her team. She got her bags, fighting through the hell that was the airport, and waited for a taxi to take her to her new apartment, which was in walking distance to the RPD. She looked impatiently at her watch, thinking 'Aw crap! Hurry up! I am supposed to be at the RPD by 4:30! I still got to get to the new apartment…' A few people bump into her rudely, and she feels like she's a few seconds away from knocking someone out when a taxi drives to the curb. A dorky and scrawny looking man comes to take Jill's luggage, "Hello you are Mrs. Valentine yes?" said the man, "Oh no, just Ms. and yes I am." She gives him her bag and he goes and puts them in the trunk, he then goes and opens the door for Jill. "Thank you, oh and by the way, can you look me in the eye and not stare at my chest? Thanks." The man looks flabbergasted and red like a tomato; he scurries off to the driver's side. Jill gets in and buckle's up as the taxi takes off.

The taxi stops at the apartment and Jill goes into her bag and gives the man a tip. "Thanks ma'am….uh listen about before, I'm really sorry. Hey do you think we could maybe get to kn-"Jill interrupted him by shutting her apartment door behind her. She sat down her bags and waited until she heard the taxi drive away before leaving the apartment and walking towards the RPD. When she entered the RPD, she saw a filled lobby; a beautiful fountain brought the lobby together nicely as a beautiful center piece. She went to the secretary and told her who she was and what she was there for. The rather ditsy secretary buzzed the captain, and then she looked at Jill. "Captain Wesker will see you now Ms. Valentine. By the way….I totally love that dress." Jill raised an eyebrow "Thank you…Where do I go?" The secretary started, "Oh! Just go through the double doors on your right, then you'll follow that path to the end and you'll be led to a room with a staircase, go up there and you'll, like, see a door at the end, go through there and then the STARS office is in a door on the….left I think." Jill rolled her eyes "Can I just see a RPD map?" The secretary felt really stupid "I should have given you that first, huh…" Jill nodded and took a map; she went to the STARS office and knocked.

A tall and blonde man with dark sunglasses opened the door. "Oh, Ms. Valentine, this is quite disappointing." Jill looked confused "What's wrong sir?" Wesker shook his head. "I don't see how we are going to have such a beautiful woman on the team, you'll distract everyone." He paused for a second thinking "How can a woman of your credentials be so attractive at the same time, that's almost criminal, did you lie on your forms?" He smiled before asking for her hand; once she gave it to him he bent to kiss it. "My name is Captain Albert Wesker, but please call me Albert." Jill kind of laughed to herself, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Albert." "Please come in" He replied and led the way into the STARS office.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the STARS office, Jill saw a main desk at the head of the room; she assumed this was Wesker's desk. As her eyes moved to the right she saw 3 more desks. The closest to the captain's desk had gun replicas and other things of the sort; she figured the owner must be a firearm enthusiast. Beside that one was a really messy desk; an air force jacket was hung up to the side. Jill personally was always very organized and couldn't stand to look at that desk anymore; its owner probably had a personality to match. The final desk was completely empty; the desk looked like it had just been brought in. Jill didn't have to be a genius to figure out this was her new desk. Wesker beckoned her to the front to stand by him and she did. Wesker looked at her with a warm smile, Jill returned that smile. She decided that Wesker really was a nice guy, even if he was a bit much during the introduction. "The rest of the team will be arriving shortly Jill." Jill took another look around the room. "Um Albert, There are so few desks in this office, and I was told that there were two teams in the STARS. Not to mention I didn't think Alpha team would be so small…" Wesker chuckled, "The rest of the STARS members stay in a separate office. I approve only my favorite STARS members, from either team, to this office." Jill looked confused. "Sir, that empty desk is for me right?" "Yes." he replied. "Well, if you only approve your favorite members, why am I in here? You just met me." Wesker looked pleased "Ah, Jill you are very perceptive, and that is very important for any STARS member. I get the feeling you don't miss much do you?" "No, sir" she replied. "Well to answer your question, as soon as I looked at your file, looked at your background check, and so on, I saw that I was going to really like you from the start." He paused for only a second. "I want you to gain experience with the other elite STARS members."

Just then, the other members of STARS were entering the room. "I asked all the members of Alpha team to come into the office today." explained Wesker. "Jill I want you to meet the marksman of the team, Chris Redfield. Jill held out her hand as a man with a short brown crew cut approached. He wore a short sleeve, white t-shirt with a green vest over it and grayish jeans with black combat boots. Chris accepted her hand and shook it, though he looked bored. "Was sup?" Jill raised her eye brow to his demeanor and said "Nothing much…" Wesker cut in and said, "This is Barry Burton, our weapons specialist." Barry was one of the oldest here; he also had brown hair like Chris, but with a beard and mustache as well. He wore a white t-shirt like Chris, but he had a red vest on. "Hello, you must be Ms. Valentine! Pleasure to meet you Jill." Jill beamed at him, this man seemed like one of the friendliest guys here and he seemed down to earth. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Burton." "Please call me Barry." He replied. "Well then please, call me Jill" He bowed and made Jill laugh "As you wish, Jill." Wesker once again cut in, "This is Joseph Frost, our vehicle specialist" They shook hands and exchanged hellos, nothing else interesting happened here. "Finally, this is Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers; He is a computer's expert." Jill looked puzzled, "Albert, why 'chickenheart'?" Wesker and the rest of the men besides Brad laughed very hard. "He is very afraid of…well just about everything, but he has his uses, he is an excellent source of Intel and a great pilot on top of his computer expertise." They shook hands, Brad didn't look her in the eye and he timidly said "Hello" to Jill. Brad also had brown hair and an outfit similar to the others; except his vest was yellow and he had army patterned pants on. Jill looked sadly at him "Aw chin up, Brad, I won't bite." She tried to cheer him up. Chris said rather rudely, "Add women to the ever-growing chickenheart list." Jill gave him a cold look; she liked Chris less and less by the minute.

Wesker finally settled things down and told the members in this office to take their seats. It seemed as though Barry was the gun enthusiast and the messy one was Chris. Jill thought to herself 'Big shocker' when she saw Chris was the messy member. She knew she wasn't going to get along with him. "Actually, Brad and Joseph, stay in the room, I want the team to get to know Jill, and visa versa. While this may seem childish, let's break the ice with a little game." Jill took her seat at her new desk, anxious to know what sort of game Wesker had in mind…


	3. Chapter 3

Wesker looked at the group, smiling like he was going to enjoy this. "The game is called two truths and a lie." Everyone looked at him confused; evidently no one knew the game. "Ah, well I've seen kids play it once. Basically, we'll go around in a circle and you say three things about ourselves. One will be a deliberate lie. The other group members have to try to find out which statement is the lie. This game's purpose is to help us learn something about each other. I'll start" He took a second to ponder what he was going to tell them. "Alright, number 1, I have worn these sunglasses every day since they were given to me for my graduation from college. Number 2, my natural hair color is brown; I just dye my hair blonde. Number 3, I am very independent, I have taken care of myself all my life, because my parents never gave a damn." Barry is the first to take a crack at it. "Ok….I think number 2 is the lie. You look like a natural blonde to me." Wesker shook his head. Jill looked at Wesker "I don't think its number 1, that's the obvious distracter…So it must be number 3." Wesker nodded in approval. "Very good Jill, I am…adopted." Jill could tell from the pause there was more to that then meets the eye, but she decided to keep it quiet. "Jill, since you got it, you can go next." Jill was a bit nervous, not sure what to say. She thought about it for a minute, she rarely lied so hopefully they wouldn't just read her like a book. "Ok…Playing piano is one of my favorite hobbies, I originally got my lock picking skills from my dad since he was a great thief in his day, and I was the valedictorian in my high school class." Wesker was the first to speak "Well, I can tell you're very smart so I think 3 is true….and you are very classy so number 1 is most likely true…..number 2 must be the lie." Jill blushed a bit…"Well thank you for the compliment, but you would be wrong." Chris looked at her critically and then spoke "its number 3." Jill looked at him with a frown, "Yeah…How did you know?" Chris smirked, "You seem smart, but valedictorian seems a bit much." Jill's eyes narrowed, "I really started to wake up and crack down after high school…" Wesker pointed to Chris, "Go Redfield."

Chris rolled his eyes clearly thinking 'This is stupid'. "Alright…uh…I work out five times each week, my favorite weapon is the combat knife, and I always have a girlfriend on my arm wherever I go." Jill laughed out loud and Chris looked at her with a raised eye brow, "Obviously number 3 is the lie." This time it was Chris' turn to frown "Alright, how did you know?" Jill smirked triumphantly, "You seem like too much of a jerk to have many girlfriends." The other guys laughed at the burn, but Chris just laughed. "You couldn't be more wrong, girls love me, and I have girls asking me out all the time, I just turn them all down." He let the statement sink in, Jill looked skeptical. "I turn them down because I have yet to find a girl worth going out with." Wesker coughed to get the attention and then pointed to Barry. Barry cleared his throat, he was ready. "Alright, here we go. I have a beautiful wife and daughter, I am an active NRA member, and my favorite meal is the classic, a sandwich." Chris was a good friend of Barry's and opened his mouth but Barry interrupted. "No, no, Chris you can't answer, I know you'll know." Brad spoke out for the first time "Uh…Well it can't be number 2, you love guns. I'm pretty sure about the family, so number 3." Barry shook his head, "Nice try Chickenheart." Brad frowned and suddenly burst out "STOP calling me that! Dammit why can't I get a little more respect around here?!" Everyone stared at him in awe; Jill then got over the shock and patted him on the back saying, "Way to go." Joseph broke an awkward silence by saying "Number 1?" Barry nodded his head slowly, "Yeah…I have 2 daughters, and I'm sorry Brad, we were just messin' with ya." Brad nodded, "I-I know, just stop please." Wesker cuts in, "Go ahead Vickers." Brad has to think for a moment, but the round goes on, and after Brad they move on to Joseph. Finally, everyone has gone and Wesker goes back to the front. "Alright everyone, I think that was a good bonding experience and we get to learn a bit more about each other. Everyone is dismissed for today, after you finish whatever paper/computer work you have. Jill, see me at my desk." Jill moved over to Wesker's desk. "Yes sir?" Wesker waved her off, "You have to stop with that sir stuff, just Albert." Jill rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Ok, Albert." Wesker nodded, "Thank you, Jill I want to take you out for dinner this evening to the Olive Tree, would that be alright?" Jill blushed a bit and thought about it. At first she thought he was just thinking with his manhood like most men, but she had to admit he was cool, and a smooth talker. He seemed genuine, so she looked at him and smiled. It wouldn't hurt to be on the Captain's good side anyway, "Yeah of course, come to my apartment at 7 pm ok?" Wesker smiled "Your wish is my command."


	4. Chapter 4

Jill was currently getting dressed in her apartment for tonight's dinner date. She wasn't sure what she should wear. She was never much of a girly girl, so this outfit dilemma was rather new to her. She finally decided on fancy and picked out a midnight blue strapless dress and black heels. She went to put on a bit of make-up, but not too much so that it was overbearing. When she was all done picking out some jewelry, which included ear rings and a sapphire necklace among other things, it was 6:50 pm. She sat around on her couch waiting nervously. At precisely seven o'clock sharp there was a knock on the door. Jill opened the door, composing herself, when she saw Wesker standing in the doorway. Wesker was still wearing his shades despite how dark it was, he had a suit on which was black with a red tie and black dress shoes. Wesker looked at her fondly and said, "Good Evening, Jill, shall we go?" Jill nodded and followed Wesker as he led the way to his car. Jill got in on the passenger's side and then they were off. Wesker turned on the radio so that they could listen to some music, currently rock music. Wesker spoke, not taking his eyes off the road, "What kind of music do you like?" Jill shrugged, "This is perfect." After a few moments Jill spoke, "I love that you were at my house right at seven, very punctual." Wesker smiled, "Thanks, I try to be professional in everything I do." They were soon parked at the restaurant; Wesker went over to Jill's side of the car and opened her door for her. Jill got out of the car, more impressed by the minute. Wesker was the complete gentleman; he was handsome, and smart. Wesker even held the door for her into the restaurant. They were quickly seated and they both took a minute to look at the menu. Jill looked at Wesker, "For an appetizer do you want to split the Shrimp Caprice?" Wesker nodded, "Yeah that sounds great, do you like seafood too?" Jill nodded, "Yeah, even the less popular seafood like octopus." The waiter came over with bread sticks and took their drinks and appetizer. Jill and Wesker both choosing wine as their drink of choice.

"Hey, Wesker, I have been meaning to ask you something, but it may be a bit personal." Wesker rose his eye brow curiously, "Sure, hit me." "Today you said you were adopted, but you paused, I was just wondering…" Wesker decided to cut-in, "I'm sorry Jill, it's not something I like talking about it, and it was rather…dramatic." Jill nodded, "Alright, I understand. So, how did you end up becoming captain of the STARS?" Wesker smiled, "Ah, well I was a member of another STARS team for a while, and I rose through the STARS really quickly. They thought I was a capable leader, and as Raccoon is my home town I asked if I could start a STARS team in the RPD. Then, just like that, I came to Raccoon and founded this STARS team as captain. I brought on Barry first, who brought on Chris, and soon the team was born." Jill looked at him in awe. "Wow, you are really incredible Albert." Wesker waved her off, "Thanks, but really, I couldn't have done it without the help of others, and the support of the team." The Appetizer was served, and they got ready to order the entrée. Jill decided to order the Chicken Marsala, while Wesker decided to order the Roman Holiday. They began to eat. "Well Jill, I know about your time in Delta Force, do you mind if I ask about your time before that? You mentioned you gained one of your many skills from your father?" Jill nodded, "Sure, like I was saying during the game my dad, Dick Valentine, was a thief. He taught me everything he knew, and when I grew up he wanted me to join him in his heists… That's when I left on my own." She broke off for a minute thinking about the bad memory "I told my dad I couldn't do what he did, I told him it was time to find my own path… I wanted to use my skills to help others. We said our goodbyes and not long after that I went into Delta Force… I haven't talked to him since." Wesker wiped a tear from her eye and said, "I am so sorry to bring up such a bad memory." Their entrées came, but they lay forgotten. Wesker was comforting Jill, and that is when Jill leaned in and shared a kiss with Wesker, who looked surprised but returned it.

Chris' POV

Chris took his face from the window and looked at Barry. "Barry! I knew it! I knew that Valentine girl was too good to be genuine." Barry looked concerned, "Chris I know what it looks like…" Chris cut him off, "This is why Jill immediately got into Alpha team and the main STARS office! She slept her way to the top!" Barry nodded in defeat, Chris continued, "Wesker and Jill were all over each other ever since Jill came in the office, coincidence? I think not. I'm going to raise hell tomorrow, Barry"


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, Jill and Wesker were entering the STARS office, hand-in-hand. When they entered the STARS office they saw Chris. Chris was at the head of a group, the other Alpha team members. Chris looked at them coldly with his arms crossed leaning against a desk coolly. Wesker raised his eyebrow, "Redfield, what is going on?" Chris shook his head, "I could ask you the same thing 'Captain'." "What are you talking about, asshole?" Jill asked coldly. Chris smirked, "Let's cut to the chase, me and Barry saw you and Wesker last night at Olive Tree." Jill's eyes widened, "You assholes were spying on us?! Just when I thought you couldn't si-" Chris interrupted her, "We figured out how you immediately got into Alpha team and this office! You slept your way to the top!" Jill's jaw dropped, "WHAT?" Chris laughed, "Don't act like it's not true! I didn't think you were that kinda leader Wesker." Wesker, despite these outrageous accusations, looked coolly at Chris. "Redfield, last night was my first date with Jill, so why don't you shut up about things you are ignorant of." Meanwhile, Jill was looking at Barry, "Barry, I am surprised at you! Why would you stoop to Chris' level, I thought we were friends?" Barry didn't look Jill in the eye. Chris scoffed at Wesker, "Wesker, you can't worm your way out of this one. Make all the excuses you want, but I know what's really going on here." Jill appealed to the others, "Brad, Joseph, do you believe this complete bullshit?" Brad looked nervously at Chris, "I'm sorry Jill, I got to admit that you have received some special treatment." Joseph nodded at what Brad was saying. Wesker cleared his throat. "If you all would stop acting like girls, I can explain, if you looked at Jill's resume, you would know as well as I do that she is needed on this team. She is skilled with explosives, locks, firearms, you name it." Chris thought for a moment, than responded. "Yeah, but how much of that is a lie? I mean I can see what kind of woman she is." Jill had had enough. Jill walked up and slapped the living hell out of Chris. Chris' head turned, than his head turned back and he looked pissed. Just as everything looked like it was going to chaos, Wesker yelled, "Quiet!" Wesker answered his radio, which was buzzing. Soon he was off the radio and he called his team to order. "Alright, we have an assignment. We've finally have been able to pinpoint the location of the smuggling ring that has been causing trouble. I want Chris and Jill to go in undercover at the press building and see what they can find out."

Chris and Jill both yelled in complaint simultaneously, but Wesker held up a hand to silence them. "The rest of the team is hereby on standby to provide backup if needed. Chris and Jill, get ready to move. While Chris and the others went to their desks, Wesker beckoned Jill forward. "Jill, I am sorry, but let me explain. If I were to take this assignment with you, then it would only confirm their theory. However, if I send you with Chris, the person who is causing the trouble, you can prove yourself to him. I am hoping once he sees I am not sticking with you, and he sees that you are the real deal, these rumors will cease. Do you understand?" Jill nodded reluctantly. She then went to her desk and got ready for her mission. A few minutes later, Chris and Jill were headed to the Raccoon Press building. Wesker had told them that he had set everything up with the employer of the press. They would pose as reporters and appropriately try to dig up some information about this smuggling ring. Chris parked at the press building and looked at Jill. "Look, I don't like this, and you don't like this. Let's just stay out of each others way. As far as I am concerned, not only are you a rookie, but you don't deserve to be here. That makes you a liability. You may be fooling Wesker, but I can see right through you. Got it?" Jill looked at him angrily, "Alright, I'll stay out of your way, and I'll show you exactly how this job should be done. I'll show you that you are just an egotistical asshole. You can't use your brawn for this; it takes a brain, which you lack!" Jill got out of the car and slammed the door and went into the building, not waiting for Chris to follow her in.

Jill wasn't aware of what Chris was doing at first. Jill had decided that she would tackle this by befriending one of the reporters, and once she had some trust, it would be easier to try to pull information from them. Around lunch time, Jill had sat with a male reporter by the name of Ben Bertolucci. "Hi, my name is Jill, what's your name?" Ben looked at her curiously, "Oh…my name is Ben. Did you need me for somethin'?" "No, I'm just new around here and I wanted to get to know someone, it makes the job easier if you have a friend." Ben was surprised, "Oh, well I-" Ben was cut off by a scream. Jill and Ben, along with many others, followed the scream out to the ally. Chris had one of the other reporters against the wall, it was clear he was interrogating the poor man. Jill ran up to him. "Chris! What in the world are you thinking?!" Jill tried to pull his arm off the guy's neck. Chris flung his arm back to throw her off, and Jill was sent into the opposite wall. Her head bounced off the wall and she slumped on the ground. Chris turned back and his eyes widened. Chris let of the reporter and knelt by Jill. "Jill! Shit, are you alright? I'm sorry, I was just angry and I didn't mean to…" He was interrupted by who must have been the leader of the press. "What the hell is going on?! Chris, Jill, I need you in my office!" Jill was unconscious.

Chris' POV

They soon found themselves in the boss' office and Chris set Jill in a chair. "Alright, sir, I'm sorry I caused such a…" He was cut off when the leader of the press pointed a gun at him. "I wanted you fools to just do your little investigation and then let us get on with our lives, but no! You had to make things difficult. I'm sorry guys, but I can't have you starting trouble in my ring. Chris' eyes widened, "Your ring?!" The smuggling ring leader let out a harsh laugh, "Yes, my ring, I thought if I let you people in, we could make sure you didn't suspect us, but now you've forced me to detain you. I mean honestly, you'll bring more trouble then your worth with your shenanigans." Chris looked confused, "How are you doing this, the people in this building had to notice something." "Oh, Mr. Redfield, most of the employees in this building are members of the ring! Those employees who are not are controlled through fear, or are left in the dark. Members of the ring can take them out and distract them with a smoke break or something. While others have their families, jobs and own lives threatened. Don't you see the genius of it all, with the press under my control, the population of Raccoon City only hears what I want them to hear." He paused and pointed the gun at Jill who was still recuperating. "We don't need liabilities." Chris knew what he was going to do and dived in front of Jill, he felt the bullet pierce through his leg and he crumbled. He held his leg writhing in pain. The leader shrugged, "Hmph, touching, fine have it your way." He hit the intercom and two 'reporters' came in. Chris and Jill were stripped of their equipment, tied up, and were thrown in the stockroom with the door locked. They bandaged Chris' leg and when Jill awoke Chris told her what happened sadly.

Jill's POV

"Y-you did that? For me? Why?" Chris nodded, "You're a member of my team, even if I am not your biggest fan...Not to mention it was my fault you were hurt. I'm sorry Jill." "Chris, it's alright, you know why this happened right? We were not working as a team. We both let our emotions run high and it got us into this mess…" Chris looked away, "Yeah, I was being stupid." He then looked her in the eye. "Well no more, from this moment on, we work together. And we are going to take this asshole down. Partners?" Jill smiled at Chris for the first time. "Partners."


	6. Chapter 6

Jill and Chris struggled to try and get the bindings off, but they would not budge. Jill was panting and frustrated. "Ugh! This is hopeless! What are we going to do?" Chris shrugged, "I don't know…Is there anything sharp around the room?" Jill looked around with Chris, but they could find nothing. "Crap. This guy is smarter then I gave him credit for…" Jill tried to remain calm and she thought out loud. "Ok…They took our equipment…including our radios" Chris then blurted out, "Jill, can you please think to yourself? I need to focus too." "Sorry, force of habit." After a few moments, Jill had a realization. "Hang on, they didn't know about my lock pick!" Chris made a gasping noise before smiling. "Well, that's great! Where is it?" Jill was working on it as he spoke. Jill was trying to work her left hand's fingers into her right glove. "I keep my lock pick in the sleeve of my glove for safe keeping; I just need to get it…" After a few minutes she had gotten it. "Alright! Look we're bound together…We are going to have to work as a well oiled machine Chris." Chris looked worried, "This isn't going to be easy…If we are caught we may be killed." Jill nodded, "That's right…Look when one of the goons to come in to check on us, we can try to ambush him and force some information out of him. Like where our equipment is…" Chris nodded, "Then we wait." As they sat there, there was a rather awkward silence. "So, Chris, I really don't know too much about you. It may be a good idea to bond a bit if we want to work together like this…" Chris looked uncomfortable, like he didn't normally talk about things like this. "Well, I was in the Air Force before the STARS, not sure if I mentioned that. I was kicked out for my hotheadedness…Then my long time friend, Barry, helped me get this position." Jill smiled, "Yeah, I'm not surprised about the Air Force; you are rather hot-headed." She laughed and Chris scowled. "What about before that?" Chris pondered for a second. "When I was young my closest friend was my sister, Claire. My parents were never around to be honest, so we relied on each other." Jill wasn't sure what to say, she felt bad for him. "Aw, I'm sorry about your parents, but it's great you're close to your sister." "Thanks", Chris replied, "So how about you?" Jill told him about her past experiences, mostly what she told Wesker about her thief father, and then going into Delta Force. Chris laughed a bit, "Well there is something we have in common. We have both served our country." Chris and Jill started talking about things they like to do, and soon they both lost track of time, they were both enjoying just talking with the other.

A guard came in with some shitty looking food, and then re-locked the door. "Here, eat up, we don't want you guys starving…Too much paper work. I'll make sure you guys don't cause trouble." He laughed as he set the food down. Then out of nowhere, Chris was moving backwards fast. Jill picked up her legs and Chris drove Jill into the guard, who then was driven into the wall. Jill couldn't see behind her, but she could feel the guard's neck and placed her sharp lock pick against it. "Now, you're going to answer a few questions asshole! Where is our equipment stored?!" The guard stammered, "I-I don't know!" Jill pushed the lock pick with more force against his neck; a drop of blood began to show. The guard then spoke desperately, "Ok, ok! Your equipment is locked in the boss' room! Don't hurt me!" Jill took the pick away from his neck. Immediately after that, Chris drove himself back so the Jill would ram the guard. The guard was unconscious. They both tried to maneuver so that Chris could try to grab his gun. With a little bit of teamwork Chris got his hands on the gun. "Ok, I have the gun; I won't be able to see where I shoot!" Jill spoke quickly. "With the way we are arranged, I can see in your direction, and you can see in mine. While I am lock picking the boss' door, I'll be able to keep an eye on who is behind us, and I can tell you where to fire!" Chris nodded, "Good plan! I'll direct you too, should the need arise." "Alright, Chris let's move towards the door, so I can pick the lock." The both moved towards the door and once Jill was in position, Chris directed her hands to the lock. Once the pick was in the lock, Jill worked the lock pick backwards, and was still able to successfully unlock the door. They both heard the satisfying click of the lock. "Ok, the boss' office is on the top floor, are you ready to do this, Chris?" Chris nodded, "I'm always ready, let's go kick some ass!"


	7. Chapter 7

Jill and Chris exit the stockroom nervously. "Nobody my way, you?" "All clear." Jill replied. They begin to make their way down the hall, once they got to the corner Jill glanced around the corner. "Shit, a guard, he's on patrol and heading this way." Chris nodded, "Alright, when he rounds the corner, stick out your leg backwards…Then we'll drop an elbow on him or something." Chris tried to hide the fear from his voice, but Jill could hear it. It was clear they were both scared, they could both be killed at any time and were vulnerable, but they had to stay strong. With a look of determination, Jill stuck out her leg and felt the man trip and fall on his face. They turned so Chris' arms faced the man's head, he pointed his elbows down. "Ok fall forward, I'll fall back." Jill let herself fall forward and she caw Chris' elbow drive into the guard's head. "Brutal…" Jill said with a flinch. Chris just nodded his head once; he looked determined. "Let's go." They were doing well so far, but how long would their luck last? They moved along a few more hallways, luckily for them they were in the basement where the stockroom is, and not is the press room where everyone was working. "We just got to get to the elevator, and then we can take that to the top." Jill could not believe it, the elevator was in sight. Jill hit the up button on the elevator, with direction from Chris. Just as the door was opening Jill saw a man come around the other way. He saw Chris and Jill and yelled "Stop!" Unfortunately for him, the door opened and even as he was running down to them, they got into the elevator and mashed the button to close the door. Chris, whose tied hands faced the outside of the elevator, slowed him down by firing randomly out the elevator. Jill could see him take cover and get on his radio. "Oh my God…Chris we're going to have company!"

It wouldn't be hard for them to realize that they were headed for the boss' office. Once the door opened they both tried to hurry to the office. They could hear the thud of many footsteps from the nearby stairway. They got to the door, but of course it was locked. Chris quickly directed Jill's hands to the lock, and she began fumbling with the lock pick. Her hands were shaking as she got the pick in the lock and began working backwards. She was working furiously. "A-alright Chris, just like we talked about. I can see behind you, so I'll direct you where to shoot. How many rounds are in the gun?" Chris shrugged, "Well if it's a fifteen round clip and I used three, than I have twelve rounds left, approximately." Chris saw Jill panicking, and it was clear he was too, but he took a deep breath. "Jill you have to clam down, we're going to make it, but not if you end up dropping your pick. I believe in you Jill." Jill's eye became set and determined, and her grip was firm. Jill yelled, "Oh shit! Here they come, aim slightly northeast! A bit more! Fire!" The man leading the way was running towards them aiming his gun at them, but then he was shot right in the shoulder and was sent spiraling to the ground. His backup dove for cover and shots began to ring out hitting the area around them. Jill directed Chris furiously. If you had told Chris he would have to trust Jill with their lives, he would have laughed at you. Now he had to have faith in her if he wanted to live, it was their only hope…Through Jill's direction, the attackers couldn't take the time to get their shot, it was working. Then Chris heard a click from the gun, and his heart sank. What he didn't realize, was that there were two clicks. Right then Jill threw open the door and they both fell inside. Chris felt the door and slammed it shut, he found the lock again. This time it was his turn to fumble, he fumbled with the lock desperately. Soon he had the door locked, and he sighed in relief. "Huh, the boss isn't here right now, but he's bound to be up here in a matter of minutes. The weapons are on the desk!" They moved to the desk and Chris directed Jill to Chris' favorite knife. In a few seconds, Jill had the rope around her hands cut. She then ran to Chris' back and cut the rope binding his hands. They were free! The first thing Jill did was find one of their radios. "Jill to Alpha team! Can you read me?!" She prayed desperately, and they were answered. She heard Wesker's voice through the radio. "Jill! What's the situation?!" Jill quickly replied, "We need back-up at the top floor of the press building, NOW!" Soon Wesker replied, "We are on our way! Over and out."

Jill put the radio in her pocket and gathered he weapons. Chris already had his and was crouching behind the desk, aiming towards the door. Jill crouched behind the desk to, and aimed towards the door. It soon opened and the boss entered the room alone. Chris shouted at him, "Hands up! You're under arrest!" The boss slowly raised his arms, with his hands open. They saw a small green object drop and clank on the ground. The boss kicked that object towards the desk. Jill screamed, "Oh shit!" She and Chris both dived from the desk as it exploded. The boss quickly took action and hit Jill in the head with his gun to keep her down. Then he quickly turned to Chris and shot his uninjured leg. She heard Chris scream in agony. He was drawing closer to him, prepared to finish him off. For Jill everything went in slow motion. She saw the boss raise his gun and aim at Chris' head. Jill had a splitting headache, she looked around desperately. She saw her gun about a foot away. She reached out, seeing double and she grabbed the right one luckily. She slowly aimed at the boss' head that was on the right. Her hands were shaking, but when she heard Chris yell in fear, she came to her senses. Her protective nature came in and she made her grip firm. With a look of determination, she closed her eyes and only heard the sound. When she opened her eyes, the smuggling ring boss was down, and Chris was trying to pull himself up on the desk. His legs wobbled terribly and Jill ran over to support him. Soon, they were both looking at the door. 'It's over' Jill thought, 'The goons are about to barge through that door and finish us off…We came so far.' However, when the door opened, it was Wesker who came inside.

When he came in, he saw Chris and Jill kissing. Clearly they had thought this was the end, and they wanted to share their last moment together. They broke apart suddenly and Jill saw Wesker lose his composure for the first time. He looked so furious, that if Jill didn't know any better, she'd say his eyes were glowing red.

*Note: Holy crap, that was a much longer chapter then I thought it would be, but I couldn't decide where to stop the chapter. I think this was the best spot, because if I carried that last paragraph till next time, it wouldn't have as strong of an impact. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for the support.


	8. Chapter 8

So many things were rushing through Jill's mind that next morning. She thought about the events that transpired after she shot the smuggling ring boss. Everything happened so fast. She remembered helping Chris up, she remembered them kissing in the heat of the moment. This was one of the key things that were bothering her, was that kiss from Chris genuine? Or was she and Chris just caught up in the emotion? Then Wesker came in and saw them. That was another thing that had been running through her mind since last night. She felt so guilty that night, and there was no denying it. She betrayed Wesker. She could give all the excuses she wanted, but she kissed another man right in front of him. After that there was an awkward silence between the three of them. The police and medics had filled the room, so there was no chance for them to worry about what had just taken place. They took Chris and Jill to the hospital, and fixed their injuries. They had told her she had a minor concussion, she couldn't do anything physical for a few weeks. As for Chris' legs, they cleaned and bandaged the wounds, but he'd have a tough time walking for a while. They told Wesker he'd not be able to do much physical for a few weeks. Of course he could still come into the office, like her. That night she had a nightmare about Chris and Wesker each taking one of Jill's arms, and pulling her towards them. She was being pulled apart when she woke up in a cold sweat.

She thought about everything that happened that next morning. On one hand, she and Chris should be ecstatic; they had just brought down a major smuggling ring. To top it off, they really started to bond, with an experience like that how could you not? Not to mention her kiss with Chris had quite the spark. However, she just couldn't be happy. She was worried about what was going to happen with Wesker, and the guilt that she felt was tearing her apart. She had to talk to them both and figure this whole thing out. As she was getting dressed that morning, she looked at herself in the mirror. With a choice between Chris and Wesker, who would she choose? Wesker was handsome, sweet, and cool as ice. Yet Chris…Well Chris is strong and handsome. She couldn't really explain it, but she just felt like Chris fit her. Sure at first he was obnoxious, but in the end when it mattered, he was a life saver. She looked at the clock and realized she would be late if she just kept standing at this mirror. She got dressed, got a quick bagel, and was off to the RPD. When she got into the STARS office, only Barry was there. She wasn't sure about Wesker, but Chris had to get released from the hospital since he stayed the night. Barry came over to basically pat her on the back. That was another benefit from last night, she earned her respect. Barry smiled at her, "Well done Jill, you brought them down!" Barry was eating a breakfast sandwich. Chris soon came in; he had crutches to support him. Chris looked at Barry, "Hey Barry, can me and Jill have a minute? " Barry simply nodded and left the room. Chris and Jill simply looked at each other for a minute; than Jill said "We have to talk about last night." Chris nodded nervously. Jill wasn't sure where to start, this was pretty awkward. Chris got them started, "Jill, I really enjoyed that kiss last night." Jill nodded in agreement, "It's just that…You hated me before Chris, so that kiss was kind of confusing. I have to be honest; it has been nagging me that it was just something in the spur of the moment." Chris shook his head, "Jill I never hated you. To be honest, I had a pretty big crush on you when I first saw you. That's why I spied on you and Wesker on your date night." Chris rubbed the back of his neck, "Then, seeing you in action when we were captured, I realized I was wrong about you, you earned this spot. You didn't sleep with Wesker for it." Jill blushed red, "Really? Well, after spending time with you yesterday, I had a similar revelation." She smiled. Then she frowned at him. "It's just, I feel really bad about Wesker!" Chris looked away, "Yeah I know, seeing him that upset didn't make me feel right either." He then looked at me, very seriously. "Do you really like him? A lot?" Jill thought for a moment, "Yeah I do, and that is the most confusing part. I like you both." Just then Wesker entered the office; he looked as cool as ever.

"Hello Jill, Chris" Chris and Jill returned awkward hellos. Jill was about to speak when Wesker held up a hand to stop her. "Jill, Jill, don't worry about last night." Jill looked confused. "I was angry at first, but I am an understanding man. Please just let me know what happened." Jill looked at Chris, "Well, when we got captured, we had time to really get to know each other. Then we both had to work really close together to get out of that mess. There are just some experiences where you can't help but bond with another. I'm not trying to make excuses…I fell really badly about last night, I'm sorry." Chris was silent. Wesker waved his hand, "No really that makes plenty of sense Jill." At that moment they were bringing in a new desk and setting it to the far right, beside Jill's desk. Chris and Jill looked confused. "Uh, Albert, why are they bringing in a desk?" Wesker grinned, "Ah, well you see Jill; I brought on a new Bravo team member. Come on in Rebecca." A young girl of about eighteen walked in. She was very pretty, Jill had to admit. She had short brunette hair with bangs, and she wore a long dark green dress with black heels. "Hi! I'm Rebecca! Rebecca Chambers." She held out her hand. Jill and Chris shook her hand slowly. Wesker cut in, "I invited Rebecca into this office, because like you Jill, I feel she deserves to be here. She is a skilled medic, which will be important for the team." Wesker smiled slyly at Jill, the message was clear. Revenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca went to go prepare her desk and Jill pulled Wesker aside. "What the hell, Albert?" Wesker looked at Jill and spoke quietly, yet Jill could catch every word. "I'm merely showing you how I felt after yesterday Jill." Jill frowned, "Wesker I said I was sorry, ok?" Wesker smiled, "Jill, I told you I understand. I forgive you. I just wanted you to see what I felt, so that you understand." Chris walked over and got in Wesker's face. "That's a lot of bullshit! Jill only kissed me in the spur of the moment and felt terrible. You're just a dick that is purposely trying to hurt her!" Wesker looked like he would love to punch Chris in the face. "Silence! I am sick and tired of your insubordination Redfield. Ah, but you're a cripple aren't you? I guess it wouldn't be doing much to suspend you now would it?" Chris punched Wesker in the face. "You asshole!" Chris shouted. That was all the excuse Wesker needed and he kneed Chris in the gut. Chris couldn't really defend himself and fell over. Rebecca had come over in shock, and the rest of the STARS members in the office stumbled on the scene. Wesker smirked, "Chris, I'm afraid striking your captain was very foolish, I have no choice but to suspend you without pay. Go on home Redfield. Now." Wesker's last word was said very dangerously, like if Chris didn't comply there would be hell to pay. Chris gave one last look at Jill before leaving the building. Jill stared at Wesker coldly; he wasn't even the same person anymore. "Everyone, take your seats." Everyone was seated and he brought Rebecca forward. "For those who do not now, this is Rebecca Chambers, our new medic." Rebecca did a small innocent wave. Rebecca seemed nice enough, but Jill couldn't help but not like her. She would never admit it, but she was jealous of this young girl. This is just what Wesker was hoping for.

"Now, we've already wasted enough time with silly ice breaker games, so hopefully you will be able to get to know Rebecca in the annual Alpha versus Bravo basketball game." Jill just looked depressed, but everyone else looked excited. "Unfortunately Alpha will be a bit short. Jill can't compete and Chris is suspended. Therefore, some members of Bravo will have to come over to Alpha's team." He wrote on a board to keep track of teams. Under the title Alpha he wrote 'Wesker, Barry, Joseph, and Brad" Then, under Bravo, he wrote 'Enrico, Richard, Forest, Kenneth, and Rebecca' Suddenly, Brad spoke up. "Uh, Captain, I stink at basketball…Can I sit out?" Wesker smiled, "That's perfect! Then we can have even teams." He moved Rebecca's name to the Alpha side. "That will be after lunch break. Now everyone, I wish not to be disturbed. Get to work." With that Wesker sat at his desk, going over files. Rebecca suddenly tapped Jill's shoulder. "Hey Ms. Valentine, could you help me for a second?" Jill rolled her eyes and went over to Rebecca's desk. She looked concerned, "Are you ok Jill? That was pretty crazy with your boyfriend and the captain…" Jill gritted her teeth. "He's not my boyfriend." Rebecca's eyes widened and she went red. "Oh! That's just what Captain Wesker told me." "Well he's wrong!" Jill snarled. Jill looked at Rebecca's face and sighed. "I'm sorry." Rebecca smiled, "No worries, so what should we be working on? Wesker never told me." Jill half-smiled back at her, "Well, I was looking into a growing case of murders going on recently, people being eaten nearby the Arklay Mountains." Rebecca's mouth was open, "That's terrible!" Before they all knew it, it was lunch.

Everyone went down to the gym to get ready for the game, and eat there too, except for Jill and Barry. Barry had noticed Jill hanging back and went to sit by her, on her desk. "Is something on your mind Jill? You can tell your ol' pal Barry." Jill sighed. Wesker is using that new girl to pay me back for kissing Chris, and I am all confused, because I still like them both…What should I do Barry?" Barry looked at her uneasily, "Well…This will sound corny I know, but just go with your heart. Who do you like more? Chris, who is rough around the edges, or Wesker who I just learned can be really cold…" Jill looked at him, she had made herself a sandwich, but she didn't have much of an appetite. "Oh! I kinda left my lunch at home…Are you going to…?" Jill sighed and passed him her sandwich. Barry took a bite and it looked like he was in heaven. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling. "Oh my gosh! What a sandwich! Jill did you make this?!" Jill nodded sadly. "I'll call it…The Jill Sandwich! Thank you Jill!" He left the room. When Jill was finished, she decided she may as well go watch the game. When she came in, Wesker smiled and sprang into action like he was waiting for her. "Oh Rebecca, do you mind if I take your picture?" Rebecca shook her head a bit confused. Wesker posed her; she was wearing her basketball uniform and looked very provocative. Wesker snapped the picture, grinning at Jill. Jill clenched her fists. That is when she decided who she was going to go with. Alpha team won in spectacular fashion, Wesker and Rebecca working well together to score a majority of the baskets. Which Jill had to admit was impressive, as Kenneth was a big player for Bravo. Jill was very angry by the end of the day, and when she was in her car, she decided to go to Chris' house and settle this.

*Note: Get ready for the conclusion of this fan fiction next chapter, it is the big finale. Thank you again to everyone who has visited, left a review, followed, or favorited. It made me excited to write the next chapter, and it really means a lot. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Jill parked at Chris' house, more accurately his apartment, and got out of her 1996 navy blue SUV. She got out of the car and found which apartment was Chris' from the bored man at the front desk. She went up to the room and knocked. Chris opened the door and the irritated look left his face. It was replaced with a small smile. "Jill, what an unexpected surprise! How was work without me?" Jill frowned, "It sucked, Wesker is a complete asshole…I know what we did was wrong, but he has gone way overboard." She told him all about the basketball game. "Well he can be happy with Rebecca, because I've made a decision. I want to date you Chris." Chris raised an eyebrow, "Isn't the guy the one who's supposed to ask the girl?" Jill shook her head, "I don't care for stupid sexist traditions, and a girl is allowed to ask a guy." Chris held up his hands. "Ok, Ok I was just kidding." He laughed. "Well yeah, I would love nothing more then to date you Jill." They shared a hug, than parted. "So…What should we do first?" Chris pondered for a second, "You want to just take it easy? Maybe a movie then dinner?" Jill smiled, "I'd like that, which movie? You know I love Twilight." Chris looked horrified, but Jill just laughed. "Got you back for earlier." Chris then joined in the laugh. They decided to watch Saving Private Ryan, a movie they both enjoyed, maybe because they both were apart of the military in one way or another. After the movie, Chris surprised Jill when he announced he could cook. "I ended up cooking for me and my younger sister, Claire, when we were younger." They ate steak and Chris had lit some candles and played slow music to make the dinner really romantic. If you had told Jill Chris had this in him when she initially joined STARS, she would have thought you were nuts. "Oh! Jill, I promised Claire I'd let her talk to any girl who actually could be interested in me." He laughed. Jill looked a bit nervous. "How old is she?" "Oh, she's 19, in college." He dialed the number and they waited a few moments while the phone rang. "Hey Claire, it's your big brother Chris. I'm fine…No I haven't been fired yet! I met a girl…Oh shut up! Yeah, here she is." He passed Jill the phone and she put it up to her ear. "Hello?" She heard a kind, warm voice come from the receiver. "Hey, I'm Claire. I'm the big oaf's sister! What's your name?" Jill couldn't help but smile. "My name is Jill, Jill Valentine." "Nice to meet you Jill, so what did Chris have to blackmail you with for you to be in his apartment?" Jill laughed and Chris raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, he's really sweet…Once you get to know him." Claire sighed, "Yeah, I know he's a great big brother, you treat him good ok?" "Of course, but he'll probably be taking more care of me."

After they hung up, it was getting pretty late. "Alright Chris, I should be going." Chris sighed, "Alright, give the captain hell for me." They kissed before Jill went home for the night. The next day, Jill walked into the STARS office and was beckoned by Wesker. Wesker smiled at her, "Alright Jill, I'm glad yesterday is behind us. Now we can pick up where we left off! Where should we go for dinner tonight?" Jill could only laugh, "Wesker, you think I'd continue to go out with you after yesterday? Yeah I may have kissed Chris, but you were a complete ass. I couldn't date someone like that. You can have fun with Rebecca." Wesker's smile turned to a look of rage. "You mean your going with that complete imbecile Chris Redfield?!" Jill nodded, "That imbecile happens to be my boyfriend." Wesker sneered at her. "Well my dear Valentine, allow me to enlighten you. I cannot allow relationships between co-workers. It is inappropriate. Therefore, you can not date Chris if you want to keep your job." Jill had no choice but to give Wesker the dirtiest looks she could muster and say "Fine!" After Jill went to her desk, Wesker made a phone call. She could hear only Wesker's side of the communication. "Yes, there is nothing left that is holding me back. I will commence with the operation. Yes make the preparations. Good-bye." The rest of the day went by very slowly. Jill could not wait to go back to Chris' to tell him what Wesker said. She knew Wesker would find out sometime, and she was glad she told him and got to see his furious face. When she entered Chris' apartment and told Chris what happened, both her and Chris had the same idea. "We'll just date in secret, screw him. He can't tell us we can't date." A week passed, and work with Wesker without Chris was a nightmare. One day when she went over Chris' after work she noticed a piano that wasn't there the other day. "You got a piano?" Chris smiled, "I ordered it last week, I remembered you could play and you like the piano." Jill smiled, "Aw, well here, let me play you one of my favorites then." Chris smiled, "Good, cause I can't play for anything." Jill began to play Moonlight Sonata, a classic from Beethoven. It was a beautiful and romantic sound that filled the room. Afterwards, Jill tried to show Chris some basics, but he was hopeless. Jill had to cover her ears, but they both ended up in laughter.

By the time Chris' suspension was over, Jill's relationship with him was blossoming. Jill couldn't help but feel they were made for each other. They both entered the office, only just remembering to not hold hands. They had a particularly nice night last night to celebrate Chris' return to work that next day. When they both sat down, Wesker called everyone to order. Wesker looked rather grim, "Team, I have some terrible news. Bravo team's helicopter went down yesterday." Jill was confused, she hadn't heard about Bravo team having a mission. Yet low in behold, when she looked behind her (which she tried not to do too often), Rebecca was missing from her desk. Chris looked concerned, "What happened?" Wesker took a moment to respond. "The outbreak of cannibalism near the Arklay Mountains has gotten serious, Irons ordered the STARS into action and Enrico led his team in to investigate. Their helicopter went down in the Arklay forest and we have lost communications. I am glad you are back, Chris. We need all members for this mission; this is going to be dangerous. Now I know we've had our. differences over the past few weeks, but it's time to set all that aside. We need to work as a team for Bravo." Chris and Jill nodded, they may not have liked Wesker, but they had to help Bravo. "Alright, let's move Alpha!" They all gathered their equipment and headed for the roof. Wesker has stopped Chris and Jill, so that they were the last three. He got in Chris' face. They stared eye to eye for a tense moment, and it was clear that they were bitter enemies. "Good luck Redfield…Valentine." With that they made their way towards the helicopter. Brad was the team's pilot, so it was his time to shine. Barry was shining his favorite magnum, and grinned at Chris and Jill. As Chris and Jill sat next to each other on the helicopter, they both looked at each other, concerned. As Joseph piled on the helicopter, Jill spoke quietly to Chris. "As long as we have each other, nothing can stop us. You ready partner?" Chris smiled, "I'm always ready." They had no idea of the horror that was to come that would become known as…The Mansion Incident.

*Note: I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. I appreciate everyone's support over these ten chapters. I really enjoyed writing them. Thank you again to everyone who followed or favorited the story. I hope to write another fan fiction at some point, and I hope to see you all there. You guys are all awesome and have a good night.


End file.
